Ezra Weston (1772-1842)/Immigrant Ancesters
Early colonial New England Ancestors of Duxbury Tycoon, Ezra Weston (1772-1842) and his wife Jerusha Bradford (1770-1833). This couple are fourth cousins, both being direct descendants of Mayflower pilgrim John Alden (c1599-1687). * Immigrant Ancestory Edward Southworth (c1592-) - Edward is a direct Southworth Link to Royal Ancestry. * Eight Mayflower pilgrims on this chart - several show multiple times: John Alden (c1599-1687), Priscilla Mullins (1602-1680), William Mullins (c1572-1620), Love Brewster (1611-1650), William Brewster (1567-1644). George Soule (c1593-1678), Richard Warren (c1580-1628) and William Bradford (1590-1657). GGP Ezra Weston Per the chart below - Ezra I is the direct descent of six Mayflower pilgrims, several of whom moved to Duxbury MA by 1629 : John Alden (c1599-1687), Priscilla Mullins (1602-1680), William Mullins (c1572-1620), Love Brewster (1611-1650), William Brewster (1567-1644). and George Soule (c1593-1678) Weston / Delano / Adams Family Line # Edmond Weston (1580-1645) : ( EWeston6, EWeston5, EWeston4, JWeston3, EWeston2, EWeston1) - Immigrated from England with his children # ' Jane Jackson (1582-)' : ( EWeston6, EWeston5, EWeston4, JWeston3, EWeston2, JJackson) - # Philip Delano (1602-1683) : ( EWeston6, EWeston5, EWeston4, JWeston3, JDelano, PDelano) - # Hester Dewsbury (c1605-1653) : ( EWeston6, EWeston5, EWeston4, JWeston3, JDelano, HDewsbury) # Philip Delano (1602-1683) : ( EWeston6, EWeston5, EWeston4, DDelano3, TDelano2, PDelano) - born in Holland and joined the English Separatist movement known as the Pilgrims and followed then to Plymouth Colony, arriving in 1621 on the [[List of Fortune 1621 passengers to Plymouth| Fortune]]. # Hester Dewsbury (c1605-1653) : ( EWeston6, EWeston5, EWeston4, DDelano3, TDelano2, HDewsbury) - English pilgrim immigrant to Plymouth Colony. # ' John Alden (c1599-1687)' : ( EWeston6, EWeston5, EWeston4, DDelano3, RAlden2, JAlden1) - Mayflower Pilgrim and early settle of Plymouth Colony, with one of the largest posterity pools in North America. # Priscilla Mullins (1602-1680) : ( EWeston6, EWeston5, EWeston4, DDelano3, RAlden2, PMullins) - Mayflower Pilgrim and early settle of Plymouth Colony, made famous in Longfellow's poem, the Courthship of Myles Standish. Peterson / Hobart Family Line # PETERSON01 : ( EWeston6, EWeston5, PPeterson4, IPeterson3, JPeterson2, Peterson1) - # PETERSON02 : ( EWeston6, EWeston5, PPeterson4, IPeterson3, Jpeterson2, Peterson1) - # George Soule (c1593-1678) : ( EWeston6, EWeston5, PPeterson4, IPeterson3, MSoule, GSoule) - original Mayflower pilgrim and co-settler of Duxbury, Massachusetts. # Mary Buckett (1602-1676) : ( EWeston6, EWeston5, PPeterson4, IPeterson3, MSoule, MBuckett) - 1623 pilgrim immigrant to Plymouth Colony to join her husband. # HOBART05 : ( EWeston6, EWeston5, PPeterson4, MHobart3, Hobart2, Hobart1) - # HOBART06 : ( EWeston6, EWeston5, PPeterson4, MHobart3, Hobart2, Hobart1) - # HOBART07 : ( EWeston6, EWeston5, PPeterson4, MHobart3, Hobart2, Hobart1) - # HOBART08 : ( EWeston6, EWeston5, PPeterson4, MHobart3, Hobart2, Hobart1) - Wadsworth / Wiswell /Pabodie Family Line # Christopher Wadsworth (1609-1677) : ( EWeston6, SWadsworth, JWadsworth4, JWadsworth3, JWadsworth2, CWadsworth1) - English Immigrant and first constable of Plymouth Colony, helped Alden and Standish to settle Duxbury, Massachusetts, # Grace Cole (1607-1688) : ( EWeston6, SWadsworth, JWadsworth4, JWadsworth3, JWadsworth2, Grace Cole (1607-1688)) - Immigrated to America with Husband. # ANDREWS03 : ( EWeston6, SWadsworth, JWadsworth4, JWadsworth3, Wadsworth2, Wadsworth1) # ANDREWS04 : ( EWeston6, SWadsworth, JWadsworth4, JWadsworth3, Wadsworth2, Wadsworth1) # Thomas Wiswall (1601-1683) : ( EWeston6, SWadsworth, JWadsworth4, MWiswell, IWiswall, TWiswall) - 1635 English immigrant, founder of Newton MA. # Elizabeth Burbage (1610-aft1664) : ( EWeston6, SWadsworth, JWadsworth4, MWiswell, IWiswall, EBurbage) - English Immigrant # William Pabodie (1620-1707) : ( EWeston6, SWadsworth, JWadsworth4, MWiswell, PPabodie, WPabodie) - English immigrant circa 1640 to Plymouth Colony. # Elizabeth Alden (1625-1717) : ( EWeston6, SWadsworth, JWadsworth4, MWiswell, PPabodie, EAlden) - Born in Plymouth Colony - Daughter of Mayflower pilgrims John Alden (c1599-1687) and Priscilla Mullins (1602-1680). Alden / Brewster Family Line # John Alden (c1599-1687) : ( EWeston6, SWadsworth, MAlden4, BAlden3, DAlden2, JAlden1) - Mayflower Pilgrim # Priscilla Mullins (1602-1680) : ( EWeston6, SWadsworth, MAlden4, BAlden3, DAlden2, PMullins) - Mayflower Pilgrim # Constant Southworth (1612-1678) : ( EWeston6, SWadsworth, MAlden4, BAlden3, MSouthworth2, CSouthworth) - 1628 English pilgrim immigrant to Plymouth Colony. # Elizabeth Collier (1618-1670) : ( EWeston6, SWadsworth, MAlden4, BAlden3, MSouthworth2, ECollier) - English immigrant to Plymouth Colony # Love Brewster (1611-1650) : ( EWeston6, SWadsworth, MAlden4, HBrewster3, WBrewster2, LBrewster1) - 9 year Mayflower pilgrim who came with his father, pilgrim leader [[William Brewster (1567-1644). # Sarah Collier (1613-1691) : ( EWeston6, SWadsworth, MAlden4, HBrewster3, WBrewster2, SCollier) - immigrant sister of Elizabeth above. # Nathaniel Holland (1637-1709) : ( EWeston6, SWadsworth, MAlden4, HBrewster3, MHolland2, NHolland) - # Mary Hosier (1640-1695) : ( EWeston6, SWadsworth, MAlden4, HBrewster3, MHolland2, MHosier) - GGP Jerusha Bradford Bradford/Rogers Family Line Jerusha was daughter of Revolutionary War leader Gamaliel Bradford (1731-1807). # William Bradford (1590-1657) - ( JBradford, GBradford5, GBradford4, SBradford3, WBradford2, WBradford1) - Mayflower Pilgrim and Governor of Plymouth Colony. # Alice Carpenter (1583-1670) - ( JBradford, GBradford5, GBradford4, SBradford3, WBradford2, ACarpenter) - 1623 English Immigrant # Thomas Richards (1596-1650) - ( JBradford, GBradford5, GBradford4, SBradford3, ARichards, TRichards) - # Welthian Loring (1600-1679) - ( JBradford, GBradford5, GBradford4, SBradford3, ARichards, WLoring) - # John Rogers (1606-1692) - ( JBradford, GBradford5, GBradford4, HRogers, JRogers2, JRogers1) - English Immigrant who followed the Pilgrims from Leiden in 1627 to Plymouth Colony. # Anna Churchman (1619-1664)- ( JBradford, GBradford5, GBradford4, HRogers, JRogers2, AChurchman) - English Immigrant # William Pabodie (1620-1707)- ( JBradford, GBradford5, GBradford4, HRogers, EPabodie, WPabodie) - Early English immigrant, Duxbury MA settler and was one of the original purchasers in 1673 of portions of "Saconett," lands that would become Little Compton RI. # Elizabeth Alden (1625-1717)- ( JBradford, GBradford5, GBradford4, HRogers, EPabodie, EAlden) - Daughter of Mayflower pilgrims and Duxbury settlers John Alden (c1599-1687) and Priscilla Mullins (1602-1680). Bartlett/Pabodie Family Line # Robert Bartlett (1603-1688) - ( JBradford, GBradford5, ABartlett4, BBartlett3, BBartlett2, RBartlett1) - 1623 Pilgrim immigrant to Plymouth Colony. # Mary Warren (1610-1683) - ( JBradford, GBradford5, ABartlett4, BBartlett3, BBartlett2, MWarren1) - 1623 Pilgrim immigrant to Plymouth Colony. Daughter of Mayflower Pilgrim Richard Warren (c1580-1628). # Love Brewster (1611-1650) - ( JBradford, GBradford5, ABartlett4, BBartlett3, SBrewster2, LBrewster) - 9 year old Mayflower passenger, traveling with his father. # Sarah Collier (1613-1691) - ( JBradford, GBradford5, ABartlett4, BBartlett3, SBrewster2, SCollier) - 1623 Immigrant # John Pabodie (1590-1667) - ( JBradford, GBradford5, ABartlett4, RPabodie3, WPabodie, JPabodie1) - Parents of English immigrant William Pabodie (1620-1707) # Isabel Harper (1592-1664) - ( JBradford, GBradford5, ABartlett4, RPabodie3, WPabodie, IHarper) - Parents of English immigrant William Pabodie (1620-1707) # John Alden (c1599-1687) - ( JBradford, GBradford5, ABartlett4, RPabodie3, EAlden, JAlden) - Mayflower Pilgrim # Priscilla Mullins (1602-1680) - ( JBradford, GBradford5, ABartlett4, RPabodie3, EAlden, PMullins) - Mayflower pilgrim Alden/Southworth Family Line # ALDEN01 : ( JBradford, SAlden5, SAlden4, DAlden3, JAlden2, ALDEN01) - Parents of Mayflower pilgrim John Alden (c1599-1687) # ALDEN02 : ( JBradford, SAlden5, SAlden4, DAlden3, JAlden2, ALDEN02) - Parents of Mayflower pilgrim John Alden (c1599-1687) # William Mullins (c1572-1620) : ( JBradford, SAlden5, SAlden4, DAlden3, PMullins, WMullins) - Mayflower pilgrim, died in first winter, survived by daughter Priscilla Mullins (1602-1680) # Elizabeth Wood (c1575-1604) : ( JBradford, SAlden5, SAlden4, DAlden3, PMullins, EWood) - # Edward Southworth (c1592-1622) : ( JBradford, SAlden5, SAlden4, MSouthworth3, CSouthworth, ESouthworth) - Father of 1628 Pilgrim immigrant Constant Southworth (1612-1678). Edward is a direct Southworth Link to Royal Ancestry. # Alice Carpenter (1583-1670) : ( JBradford, SAlden5, SAlden4, MSouthworth3, CSouthworth, ACarpenter) - 1623 English immigrant to Plymouth Colony where she would then marry Governor William Bradford (see above). # William Collier (1585-1670) : ( JBradford, SAlden5, SAlden4, MSouthworth3, ECollier, WCollier) - parents of early Pilgrim immigrant to America. # Jane Clark (1591-1661) : ( JBradford, SAlden5, SAlden4, MSouthworth3, ECollier, JClark) - parents of early Pilgrim immigrant to America. Sprague/Thomas Family Line # William Sprague (1609-1675) : ( JBradford, SAlden5, SSprague4, SSprague3, SSprague2, WSprague1) - English Immigrant who in early 1630s settled on a neck of land called Michawum, west of Boston. # Millicent Eames (1615-1696) : ( JBradford, SAlden5, SSprague4, SSprague3, SSprague2, MEames) - English Immigrant # Thomas Chillingsworth (1612-1652) : ( JBradford, SAlden5, SSprague4, SSprague3, SChillingsworth, TChillingsworth) - English Immigrant # Joanna Hampton (1616-1684) : ( JBradford, SAlden5, SSprague4, SSprague3, SChillingsworth, JHampton) - English Immigrant # THOMAS05 : JBradford, SAlden5, SSprague4, BThomas3, Thomas2, Thomas1) - # THOMAS06 : JBradford, SAlden5, SSprague4, BThomas3, Thomas2, Thomas1) - # THOMAS07 : JBradford, SAlden5, SSprague4, BThomas3, Thomas2, Thomas1) - # THOMAS08 : JBradford, SAlden5, SSprague4, BThomas3, Thomas2, Thomas1) - Noteable Descendants and Cousins * Weston, Ezra I - "King Caesar I", famous shipbuilder of Duxbury MA. Also a veteran of several battles in the American Revolutionary War. * Weston, Ezra II - "King Caesar II"> famous shipbuilder. At one time the wealthiest man in all of Plymouth County. * Weston, Gershom B (1799-1869) - (son of Ezra) - bank president and MA state legislator * Weston, Timothy (1749-1783) - , commanded a privateer (schooner 100 tons) during the Revolutionary War and was lost with his vessel and all onboard while cruising in the Bay of Fundy. * Bradford, Jerusha (1770-1833) - ( GBradford5, GBradford4, SBradford3, WBradford2, WBradford1) - married master shipbuilder tycoon, Ezra Weston (1772-1842), AKA: King Caesar of Duxbury. War Veterans * Weston, Alden B (1844-1919) - ( GBWeston, JBradford, GBradford5, GBradford4, SBradford3, WBradford2, WBradford1) - Veteran of US Civil War, 2nd N.H. Inf. References * Ezra Weston had some cousins, that were memorialized in a book, with lots more family genealogy, - The Weston Sisters: An American Abolitionist Family. They lived in Weymouth MA and their husbands worked in the Weston Shipyards. Category:Ahnentafels Category:Weston (surname)